


Ours

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [13]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cyrus snaps, Established Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Song: Ours (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Wedding Reception, aunt ruthie being insensitive, happy boys, it's cyrus' cousin's wedding, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Songfic based around a few lines of "Ours" by Taylor Swift.ORCyrus comes out to one set of his parents with TJ and it doesn't go as expected. TJ accompanies Cyrus to his cousin's wedding.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my Wattpad account in January (2020). And NO, I did not make this the 13th one on purpose, it was a coincidence lol. ('Cause ya know... Taylor Swift... 13... I’ll go.) I realized it like the next day when I went to read comments so yeah ahah. Enjoy!

❝ **And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong, and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong. And I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.** ❞

❝ **People throw rocks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours.** ❞

❝ **The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours.** ❞

•••

♡

Cyrus and TJ walked through the door of Cyrus's house and into the living room.

"Mom? Todd?" Cyrus nervously attempted to get his mother and step-father's attention.

They put down their books and looked up at Cyrus. "Yes, honey?" his mother replied.

"I have to tell you something."

"Oh, does TJ need to go to the other room, or?" Todd asked.

"No, he can stay," Cyrus said, turning to give TJ a nervous smile.

"Okay, go ahead sweetie, we're listening," his mother told him.

"Alright. Um, anyways. I don't know how you're going to take this. It's been awhile coming but I think I'm ready to tell you. I'm, uh..." Cyrus gulped, scared of their reaction. "I-I'm gay."

"Oh," Todd spoke. Cyrus's mother was just sitting there with anxious eyes, opening and closing her mouth. She wasn't sure what to say.

Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. "There's more..." He looked down at TJ's hand and up to his eyes for approval. TJ reluctantly nodded. Cyrus took TJ's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. His parents' eyes widened more. "TJ is my boyfriend," Cyrus told them.

TJ gave his boyfriend's parents a timid smile. He soon directed his gaze elsewhere, not knowing what could happen. Todd stood up and sighed, walking out of the room and into his bedroom.

"I'm just- gonna go...talk to him," Cyrus's mother said, while awkwardly motioning down the hall. "Um...yeah." She slowly got up and left to follow Todd.

Meanwhile Cyrus put his head in his hands, and TJ hugged him from the side, rubbing circles on his back. When they parted, Cyrus looked up at TJ with disappointed eyes.

"Well, that was a bust," TJ sighed, looking at Cyrus sympathetically.

"Tell me about it," he replied, sighing defeatedly. "I was hoping he'd react a little better, considering he's a therapist. But I guess not."

When his mother came back, she looked at her son with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Cyrus, he's just a bit upset right now. I'm sure he'll come around. He still loves you, he just doesn't really think it's right. I still love and support you though, and I always will. I don't care who you like, as long as you're happy. Come here." She motioned for him to come over.

Cyrus walked over to her and hugged her, while TJ awkwardly stood near the couch with his hands in his pockets. After they were done hugging, Cyrus's mother spoke, "And TJ, I'll support you too. But you make sure to take care of Cyrus and treat him well, because if you hurt him I _will_ make you regret it."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Goodman, I would never even think of hurting him. He's the best person I know," TJ smiled.

* * *

Later on, Cyrus and TJ were lying down side by side on their backs on Cyrus's bedroom floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets. They were watching a movie on the laptop, when Cyrus paused it to ask TJ a question.

"Teej?"

"Yeah?" TJ replied.

"Do...you think Todd will ever accept me?"

"I don't know, muffin. I hope so. How much does it matter to you?" TJ wondered aloud.

"Well, it it sort of hurts to know that he is disappointed in me," Cyrus said plainly. "But also, it's not really his business. I mean, it's our lives and we're not hurting anyone. If we want to be together it's our choice, and he shouldn't get to tell us it's wrong."

"You're right, that's a great way to think," TJ agreed, taking Cyrus's hand and holding it. "Is this okay? I mean do you want to keep holding hands? I know my hands aren't really the softest."

"I don't care," Cyrus told him, smiling widely. "Our hands belong together. Like us."

* * *

The next day, Cyrus had to get ready to go to his cousin's wedding. He had invited TJ, and he hoped that TJ would like the suit he picked out. But he wasn't sure it looked all that good.

When TJ arrived, Cyrus opened the door and immediately said, "TJ, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, muffin, so do you," TJ replied nervously. They both blushed lightly.

Cyrus let TJ in and told him to just sit on the couch until his parents were ready. TJ did so.

When Todd approached the door with Leslie, Cyrus's mother, he asked, "Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded, and proceeded to walk out the door and get in the car.

The car ride was pretty silent, and there was tension in the air. Cyrus just looked down at his shoes the whole time. Every now and then someone would awkwardly try to make small talk, but it never lasted long. Cyrus never spoke though.

Once they got to the place of the ceremony, everyone shuffled out of the car and made their way inside.

The ceremony went by pretty quickly, and once everyone was done congratulating the newlyweds, it was time for the reception. When it came time to dance, TJ and Cyrus just stayed seated in their chairs, both of them too nervous to make the first move. Neither was sure whether the other was comfortable with dancing in front of everyone or not.

Eventually, a slow song came on, and TJ decided to take the initiative. He stood up and held his hand out to Cyrus.

"May I have this dance?" TJ spoke softly, smiling at Cyrus.

Cyrus gently took his hand, blushing, before standing up as well. "Yes."

They walked over onto the dance floor, and started to slow dance together. Cyrus rested his head on TJ's shoulder. They both felt at ease.

That is, until someone decided to speak up.

"Hey! Get off the dance floor. This is disgraceful. Two boys should not be dancing together," someone shouted.

Everyone turned around to see Cyrus's aunt Ruthie crossing her arms at the back of the room, visibly irritated.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and thought, _not this again._ TJ tried to calm him down but he had had enough.

"You know what, Aunt Ruthie? I don't care what you think," Cyrus loudly responded. "This is my boyfriend, and I love him. I don't care if anyone thinks it's not right for me to love a boy, because I can't control it, and TJ is the best thing that has ever happened to me. There will always be people who throw rocks at things that shine, but none of you can take what's ours."

And with that, Cyrus turned back to TJ and kissed him. TJ was surprised at first but then started to kiss back. While they continued to kiss, they heard a few people clap around them. After a few moments, they broke apart, smiling.

"I love you so much, Cy," TJ said to the love of his life.

"I love you, too," Cyrus replied, smiling widely.

"The stakes are high," TJ started.

"The water's rough," Cyrus continued.

"But this love is ours," they spoke together.

♡


End file.
